wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Faraon I/24
Rozdział dwudziesty czwarty Teraz już Ramzes wiedział, że albo nie spełni rozkazu faraona, albo musi poddać się woli kapłanów, co go przejmowało gniewem i niechęcią do nich. Nie spieszył się więc do tajemnic ukrytych w świątyni. Miał jeszcze czas na posty i pobożne zajęcia. Tym zaś gorliwszy zaczął przyjmować udział w ucztach, jakie na jego cześć wyprawiano. Właśnie powrócił Tutmozis, mistrz we wszelkiej zabawie, i przywiózł księciu dobre wiadomości od Sary. Była zdrowa i pięknie wyglądała, co dziś mniej już obchodziło Ramzesa. Lecz kapłani postawili jego przyszłemu dziecku tak dobry horoskop, że książę był zachwycony. Twierdzili na pewno, że dziecko będzie synem bardzo obdarowanym od bogów i, jeżeli ojciec będzie go kochał, osiągnie w życiu wielkie zaszczyty. Książę śmiał się z drugiej części tej przepowiedni. - Dziwna ich mądrość - mówił do Tutmozisa. - Wiedzą, że będzie syn, o czym ja nie wiem, choć jestem ojcem; a wątpią, czy go będę kochał, choć łatwo zgadnąć, że kochałbym to dziecię, gdyby nawet było córką. A o zaszczyty dla niego niech będą spokojni. Ja się tym zajmę!... W miesiącu Pachono (styczeń-luty) następca przyjechał do nomesu Ka, gdzie był podejmowany przez nomarchę Sofra. Miasto Anu leżało o siedm godzin pieszej drogi od Atribis, ale książę przez trzy dni odbywał tę podróż. Na myśl o modlitwach i postach, jakie czekały go przy wtajemniczaniu się w sekreta świątyń, Ramzes czuł coraz większą ochotę do zabaw; jego orszak odgadł to, więc następowała uciecha po uciesze. Znowu na gościńcach, którymi przejeżdżał do Atribis, ukazały się tłumy ludu z okrzykami, kwiatami i muzyką. Szczególniej pod miastem zapał dosięgnął szczytu. Zdarzyło się nawet, że jakiś olbrzymi robotnik rzucił się pod wóz namiestnika. A gdy Ramzes zatrzymał konie, z gromady wystąpiło kilkanaście młodych kobiet i cały wóz oplotły mu kwiatami. "Oni jednak kochają mnie!..." - pomyślał książę. W prowincji Ka już nie zapytywał nomarchy o dochody faraona, nie zwiedzał fabryk, nie kazał sobie czytać raportów. Wiedział, że niczego nie zrozumie, więc odłożył te zajęcia do czasu, gdy zostanie wtajemniczonym. Tylko raz, gdy zobaczył, że świątynia boga Sebaka stoi na wysokim wzgórzu, oświadczył chęć wejścia na jej pylon i obejrzenia okolicy. Dostojny Sofra natychmiast spełnił wolę następcy, który znalazłszy się na wieży spędził parę godzin z wielką uciechą. Prowincja Ka była to żyzna równina. Kilkanaście kanałów i odnóg nilowych przecinało ją we wszystkich kierunkach niby sieć skręcona ze srebrnych i lazurowych sznurów. Melony i pszenica, siana w listopadzie, już dojrzewały. Na polach gęsto roili się nadzy ludzie, którzy zbierali ogórki lub sieli bawełnę. Ziemia była pokryta budynkami, które na kilkunastu punktach skupiały się mocniej i tworzyły miasteczka. Większość domów, osobliwie tych, które leżały wśród pól, były to gliniane lepianki przykryte słomą i palmowymi liśćmi. Za to w miastach domy były murowane, o płaskich dachach i wyglądały jak białe sześciany podziurawione w miejscach, gdzie były drzwi i okna. Bardzo często na jednym takim sześcianie stał drugi nieco mniejszy, a na tym trzeci jeszcze mniejszy i każde piętro wymalowane było innych kolorem. Pod ognistym słońcem Egiptu domy te wyglądały jak wielkie perły, rubiny i szafiry rozrzucone wśród zieleni pól, otoczone palmami i akacjami. Z tego miejsca Ramzes spostrzegł zjawisko, które go zastanowiło. Oto w pobliżu świątyń domy były najpiękniejsze, a w polach kręciło się najwięcej ludności. "Folwarki kapłanów są najbogatsze!..." - przypomniał sobie i jeszcze raz przebiegł oczyma świątynie i kaplice, których z wieży było widać kilkanaście. Ponieważ jednak pogodził się z Herhorem i potrzebował usług od kapłanów, więc nie chciał dłużej zajmować się tą sprawą. W ciągu następnych dni dostojny Sofra urządził dla księcia szereg polowań posuwając się od miasta Atribis ku wschodowi. Nad kanałami strzelano do ptaków z łuku, chwytano je w ogromne potrzaski z sieci, które od razu zagarniały po kilkadziesiąt sztuk, albo na latających swobodnie wypuszczano sokoły. Gdy zaś orszak księcia wkroczył do wschodniej pustyni, zaczęły się wielkie łowy z psami i panterą na czworonożne zwierzęta, których w ciągu kilku dni zabito lub schwytano paręset sztuk. Gdy dostojny Sofra spostrzegł, że książę ma już dość zabaw pod otwartym niebem i noclegów w namiotach przerwał polowanie i najkrótszymi drogami zawrócił swoich gości do Atribis. Stanęli tu o czwartej po południu, a nomarcha zaprosił wszystkich do swego pałacu na ucztę. Sam zaprowadził księcia do łazienki, asystował przy kąpieli i z własnej skrzyni wydobył wonności do namaszczenia Ramzesa. Potem dozorował fryzjera, który uporządkował włosy namiestnikowi, wreszcie uklęknąwszy na podłodze błagał księcia o łaskawe przyjęcie od niego nowych szat. Była tam świeżo utkana koszula pokryta haftem, fartuch wyszyty perłami i płaszcz przetykany złotem, bardzo mocny, ale taki delikatny, że można go było zamknąć w dwu rękach. Następca łaskawie przyjął to oświadczając, że jeszcze nigdy nie otrzymał tak pięknego podarunku. Słońce już zaszło i nomarcha zaprowadził księcia do sali balowej. Był to duży dziedziniec otoczony kolumnadą, wyłożony mozaiką. Wszystkie ściany były pokryte malowidłami przedstawiającymi sceny z życia przodków Sofry, a więc - wojny, morskie podróże i polowania. Nad budynkiem tym, zamiast dachu, unosił się olbrzymi motyl z różnobarwnymi skrzydłami, które poruszali ukryci niewolnicy dla odświeżenia powietrza. W brązowych kagańcach, przybitych do kolumn, płonęły jasne pochodnie, wydzielając ze siebie pachnące dymy. Sala dzieliła się na dwie części: jedna była pusta, druga zapełniona stolikami i krzesłami dla biesiadników. W głębi wznosił się pomost, na którym, pod kosztownym namiotem z rozsuniętymi ścianami, stał stolik i łóżko dla Ramzesa. Przy każdym stoliku znajdowały się wielkie wazony z palmami, akacjami i figami. Stół następcy otoczono roślinami iglastymi, które w sali rozlewały woń balsamiczną. Zgromadzeni goście powitali księcia radosnym okrzykiem, a gdy Ramzes zajął miejsce pod baldachimem, skąd był otwarty widok na całą salę, orszak jego zasiadł do stołów. Odezwały się arfy i zaczęły wchodzić damy w bogatych muślinowych szatach, z odsłoniętymi piersiami, błyszczące od klejnotów. Cztery najpiękniejsze otoczyły Ramzesa, inne zasiadły obok dostojników jego orszaku. W powietrzu unosiła się woń róż, konwalij i fiołków, a książę poczuł, że mu tętna biją w skroniach. Niewolnicy i niewolnice w koszulach białych, różowych i błękitnych zaczęli roznosić ciasta, pieczony drób i zwierzynę, ryby, wino i owoce tudzież wieńce z kwiatów, które biesiadnicy kładli na głowy. Ogromny motyl coraz szybciej wachlował skrzydłami, a w pustej połowie sali rozpoczęło się widowisko. Po kolei występowały tancerki, gimnastycy, błazny, kuglarze i fechmistrze; gdy zaś który okazał niezwykły dowód zręczności, widzowie rzucali mu kwiaty ze swych wieńców lub złote pierścienie. Kilka godzin ciągnęła się uczta, przeplatana okrzykami na cześć księcia, nomarchy i jego rodziny. Ramzesa, który w postawie półleżącej siedział na łóżku okrytym lwią skórą ze złotymi szponami, obsługiwały cztery damy. Jedna wachlowała go, druga zmieniała mu wieńce na głowie, dwie inne przysuwały potrawy. Pod koniec uczty ta z nich, z którą książę najchętniej rozmawiał, przyniosła mu kielich wina. Ramzes wychylił połowę, resztę podał jej, a gdy wypiła, pocałował ją w usta. Wówczas niewolnicy szybko zaczęli gasić pochodnie, motyl przestał ruszać skrzydłami, a w sali zrobiła się noc i cisza, przerywana nerwowym śmiechem kobiet. Nagle rozległy się prędkie stąpania kilku ludzi i straszny krzyk: - Puście mnie!... - wołał ochrypnięty głos męski. - Gdzie jest następca?... Gdzie namiestnik? W sali zagotowało się. Kobiety płakały przerażone, mężczyźni wołali: - Co to jest?... Zamach na następcę!... Hej, warta!... Słychać było dźwięk tłuczonych naczyń i trzask krzeseł. - Gdzie jest następca? - ryczał obcy człowiek. - Warta!... Brońcie następcy!... - odpowiedziano z sali. - Zapalcie światło!... - odezwał się młodzieńczy głos następcy. - Kto mnie szuka?... Tu jestem. Wniesiono pochodnie. Na sali piętrzyły się wywrócone i połamane sprzęty, między którymi kryli się biesiadnicy. Na estradzie książę wydzierał się kobietom, które krzycząc oplątywały mu ręce i nogi. Obok księcia Tutmozis w potarganej peruce, z brązowym dzbanem w ręku, gotów był walić w łeb każdego, kto by się zbliżył. We drzwiach sali ukazało się kilku żołnierzy z obnażonymi mieczami. - Co to jest?... Kto tu jest?... - wołał przerażony nomarcha. Nareszcie spostrzeżono sprawcę zamętu. Jakiś olbrzym nagi, okryty błotem, z krwawymi pręgami na plecach, klęczał na schodach estrady i wyciągał ręce do następcy. - Oto morderca!... - wrzasnął nomarcha. - Bierzcie go!... Tutmozis podniósł swój dzban, ode drzwi przybiegli żołnierze. Poraniony człowiek upadł twarzą na schody wołając: - Miłosierdzia, słońce Egiptu!... Już mieli go schwycić żołnierze, gdy Ramzes wydarłszy się kobietom zbliżył się do nędzarza. - Nie dotykajcie go! - zawołał na żołnierzy. - Czego chcesz, człowieku? - Chcę ci opowiedzieć o naszych krzywdach, panie... W tej chwili Sofra zbliżywszy się do księcia szepnął: - To Hyksos... spojrzyj, wasza dostojność, na jego kudłatą brodę i włosy... Jego wreszcie zuchwalstwo, z jakim się tu wdarł, dowodzi, że zbrodniarz ten nie jest urodzonym Egipcjaninem... - Kto jesteś? - spytał książę. - Jestem Bakura, robotnik z pułku kopaczy w Sochem. Nie mamy teraz zajęcia, więc nomarcha Otoes kazał nam... - To pijak i wariat... - szeptał wzburzony Sofra. - Jak on przemawia do ciebie, panie... Książę tak spojrzał na nomarchę, że dygnitarz zgięty wpół cofnął się. - Co wam kazał dostojny Otoes? - pytał namiestnik Bakury. - Kazał nam, panie, chodzić brzegiem Nilu, pływać po rzece, stawać przy gościńcach i robić zgiełk na twoją cześć. I obiecał, że za to wyda nam, co się należy... Bo, panie, my już dwa miesiące nie dostaliśmy nic... Ani placków jęczmiennych, ani ryb, ani oliwy do namaszczania ciała. - Cóż wy na to, dostojny panie? - zapytał książę nomarchy. - Niebezpieczny pijak... brzydki kłamca... - odparł Sofra. - Jakiżeście to zgiełk robili na moją cześć? - Jak rozkazano - mówił olbrzym. - Moja żona i córka krzyczały wraz z innymi: "Oby żył wiecznie!", a ja skakałem do wody i ciskałem wieńce do statku waszej dostojności, za co miano mi płacić po utenie. Zaś kiedy wasza cześć raczyłeś wjeżdżać łaskawie do miasta Atribis, mnie naznaczono, abym rzucił się pod konie i zatrzymał wóz... Książę zaczął się śmiać. - Jako żywo - mówił - nie myślałem, że tak wesoło zakończymy ucztę!... A ileż ci zapłacono za to, żeś wpadł pod wóz? - Obiecano mi trzy uteny, ale nie zapłacono nic ani mnie, ani żonie i córce. Również całemu pułkowi nie dano nic do jedzenia przez dwa miesiące. - Z czego żyjecie? - Z żebraniny albo z tego, co się zapracuje u chłopa. Więc w tej ciężkiej nędzy trzy razy buntowaliśmy się i chcieliśmy wracać do domu. Ale oficerowie i pisarze albo obiecywali nam, że oddadzą, albo kazali nas bić... - Za ten zgiełk na mnie? - wtrącił śmiejąc się książę. - Prawdę mówi wasza cześć... Otóż wczoraj był bunt największy, za co jego dostojność nomarcha Sofra kazał nas dziesiątkować... co dziesiąty brał kije, a ja dostałem najwięcej, bom duży i mam do wykarmienia trzy gęby: moją, żony i córki... Zbity, wydarłem się im, ażeby upaść na mój brzuch przed tobą, panie, i opowiedzieć nasze żale. Ty nas bij, jeżeliśmy winni, ale niech pisarze wydadzą nam, co się należy, bo z głodu pomrzemy - my, żony i dzieci nasze... - To człowiek opętany!... - zawołał Sofra. - Racz spojrzeć, wasza dostojność, ile on mi szkody narobił... Dziesięciu talentów nie wząłbym za te stoły, misy i dzbany. Między biesiadnikami, którzy już odzyskali przytomność, zaczął się szmer. - To jakiś bandyta!... - mówiono. - Patrzcie, to naprawdę Hyksos... Jeszcze w nim burzy się przeklęta krew jego dziadów, którzy najechali i zniszczyli Egipt... Takie kosztowne sprzęty... takie ozdobne naczynia porozbijane na proch!... - Jeden bunt nie zapłaconych robotników więcej sprawia szkody państwu, aniżeli warte są te bogactwa - surowo odezwał się Ramzes. - Święte słowa!... Należy zapisać je na pomnikach - w tejże chwili odezwano się między gośćmi. - Bunt odrywa ludzi od pracy i zasmuca serce jego świątobliwości... Nie godzi się, ażeby robotnicy po dwa miesiące nie odbierali żołdu... Z nieukrywaną pogardą spojrzał książę na zmiennych jak obłoki dworaków i zwrócił się do nomarchy. - Oddaję ci - rzekł groźnie - tego skatowanego człowieka. Jestem pewny, że nie spadnie mu włos z głowy. Zaś jutro chcę zobaczyć pułk, do którego należy, i przekonać się, czy skarżący mówił prawdę. Po tych słowach namiestnik wyszedł zostawiając nomarchę i gości w wielkim strapieniu. Na drugi dzień książę, ubierając się przy pomocy Tutmozisa, zapytał go: - Czy robotnicy przyszli? - Tak, panie. Od świtu czekają na twoje rozkazy. - A ten... ten Bakura jest między nimi? Tutmozis skrzywił się i odparł: - Zdarzył się dziwny wypadek. Dostojny Sofra kazał go zamknąć w pustej piwnicy swego pałacu. Otóż ten hultaj, bardzo silny człowiek, wyłamał drzwi od drugiego lochu, gdzie stało wino, przewrócił kilka dzbanów bardzo kosztownych, a sam tak się spił, że... - Że co?... - spytał książę. - Że umarł. Następca zerwał się z krzesła. - I ty wierzysz - zawołał, że on sam zapił się na śmierć?... - Muszę wierzyć, bo nie mam dowodów, że go zabito - odpowiedział Tutmozis. - Ale ja ich poszukam!... - wybuchnął książę. Biegał po komnacie i parskał jak rozgniewane lwiątko. Gdy nieco uspokoił się, rzekł Tutmozis: - Nie szukaj, panie, winy tam, gdzie jej nie widać, bo nawet świadków nie znajdziesz. Gdyby ktoś w rzeczy samej z rozkazu nomarchy zadławił tego robotnika, nie przyzna się. Sam umarły także nic nie powie, a zresztą, cóż by znaczyła jego skarga na nomarchę!... W tych warunkach żaden sąd nie zechce rozpocząć śledztwa... - A jeżeli ja każę?... - spytał namiestnik. - W takim razie przeprowadzą śledztwo i dowiodą niewinności Sofry. Po czym ty, panie, będziesz zawstydzony, a wszyscy nomarchowie, ich krewni i służba zostaną twoimi wrogami. Książę stał na środku pokoju i myślał. - Wreszcie - mówił Tutmozis - wszystko zdaje się przemawiać za tym, że nieszczęsny Bakura był pijak albo wariat, a nade wszystko człowiek obcego pochodzenia. Bo czyliż rodowity i przytomny Egipcjanin, choćby przez rok nie pobierał żołdu i dwa razy tyle dostał kijów, czy ośmieliłby się - wpadać do pałacu nomarchy i z takim wrzaskiem wzywać ciebie?... Ramzes pochylił głowę, a widząc, że w drugim pokoju są dworzanie, rzekł zniżonym głosem: - Czy ty wiesz, Tutmozisie, że od czasu jak wyruszyłem w tę podróż, Egipt zaczyna mi się wydawać jakiś inny. Niekiedy pytam samego siebie: czy ja jestem w obcym kraju? to znowu serce moje niepokoi się, jakbym miał na oczach zasłonę, poza którą dzieją się łotrostwa, których ja - nie mogę dojrzeć... - Toteż i nie wypatruj ich, bo w końcu wyda ci się, żeśmy wszyscy powinni iść do kopalń - odparł ze śmiechem Tutmozis. - Pamiętaj, że nomarchowie i urzędnicy są pasterzami twego stada. Gdy który wydoi miarę mleka dla siebie albo zarżnie owcę, przecie go nie zabijesz ani wypędzisz. Owiec masz za dużo, a o pastuchów trudno. Namiestnik, już ubrany, przeszedł do sali poczekalnej, gdzie zebrała się jego świta: kapłani, oficerowie i urzędnicy. Następnie wraz z nimi opuścił pałac i udał się na dziedziniec zewnętrzny. Był to obszerny plac zasadzony akacjami, pod cieniem których oczekiwali księcia robotnicy. Na odgłos trąbki cały tłum zerwał się z ziemi i uszykował w pięć szeregów. Ramzes, otoczony błyszczącym orszakiem dostojników, nagle zatrzymał się, chcąc najpierw z daleka obejrzeć pułk kopaczy. Byli to ludzie nadzy, w białych czepcach na głowie i takichże przepaskach około bioder. W szeregach doskonale można było odróżnić brunatnych Egipcjan, ciemnych Murzynów, żółtych Azjatów i białych mieszkańców Libii tudzież wysp Morza Sródziemnego. W pierwszej linii stali kopacze z oskardami, w drugiej z motykami, w trzeciej z łopatami. Czwarty szereg stanowili tragarze, z których każdy miał drąg i dwa kubełki, piąty również tragarze, lecz z wielkimi skrzyniami, obsługiwanymi każda przez dwu ludzi. Przenosili oni wykopaną ziemię. Przed szeregami co kilkanaście kroków stali majstrowie: każdy miał w rękach mocny kij i duży cyrkiel drewniany lub węgielnicę. Kiedy książę zbliżył się do nich, zawołali chórem: "obyś żył wiecznie!", i uklęknąwszy uderzyli czołem o ziemię. Następca kazał im powstać i znowu przypatrzył się z uwagą. Byli to ludzie zdrowi i silni, bynajmniej nie wyglądający na takich, którzy od dwu miesięcy utrzymywali się z żebraniny. Do namiestnika przystąpił nomarcha Sofra ze swoim orszakiem. Ale Ramzes udając, że go nie spostrzegł, zwrócił się do jednego z majstrów: - Jesteście kopaczami z Sochem? - zapytał. Majster jak długi upadł twarzą na ziemię i milczał. Książę wzruszył ramionami i zawołał do robotników: - Jesteście z Sochem? - Jesteśmy kopacze z Sochem!... - odpowiedzieli chórem. - Dostaliście żołd? - Żołd dostaliśmy - jesteśmy syci i szczęśliwi - słudzy jego świątobliwości - odparł chór wybijając każdy wyraz. - W tył zwrot!... - zakomenderował książę. Odwrócili się. Prawie każdy miał na plecach głębokie i gęste blizny od kijów; ale świeżych pręg nie było. "Oszukują mnie!..." - pomyślał następca. Kazał robotnikom iść do koszar i nie witając się ani żegnając z nomarchą wrócił do pałacu. - Czy i ty mi powiesz - rzekł w drodze do Tutmozisa - że ci ludzie są robotnikami z Sochem?... - Wszakże oni sami to powiedzieli - odparł dworak. Książę zawołał, aby mu podano konia, i odjechał do wojsk obozującyeh za miastem. Cały dzień musztrował pułki. Około południa na placu ćwiczeń, pod dowództwem nomarchy, ukazało się kilkudziesięciu tragarzy z namiotami, sprzętami, jadłem i winem. Ale książę odprawił ich do Atribis, a gdy nadszedł czas posiłku dla wojska, kazał sobie podać i jadł owsiane placki z suszonym mięsem. Były to najemne pułki libijskie. Kiedy książę wieczorem kazał im odłożyć broń i pożegnał się z nimi, zdawało się, że żołnierze i oficerowie ulegli szaleństwu. Krzycząc: "żyj wiecznie", całowali jego ręce i nogi, zrobili lektykę z włóczni i płaszczów, ze śpiewami odnieśli księcia do miasta, a w drodze kłócili się o zaszczyt dźwigania go na ramionach. Nomarcha i urzędnicy prowincji, widząc zapał barbarzyńskich Libijczyków i łaskę dla nich następcy, zatrwożyli się. - Oto jest władca... - szepnął do Sofry wielki pisarz. - Gdyby zechciał, ci ludzie pobiliby mieczem nas i dzieci nasze... Strapiony nomarcha westchnął do bogów i polecił się ich łaskawej opiece. Późno w nocy Ramzes znalazł się w swym pałacu i tu powiedziała mu służba, że zmieniono mu pokój sypialny. - Dlaczegóż to? - Bo w tamtej sypialni widziano jadowitego węża, który skrył się tak, że nie można go znaleźć. W skrzydle sąsiadującym z domem nomarchy znajdowała się nowa sypialnia. Był to czworoboczny pokój otoczony kolumnami. Miał alabastrowe ściany pokryte malowaną płaskorzeźbą przedstawiającą - u dołu rośliny w wazonach, wyżej - girlandy z liści oliwkowych i laurowych. Prawie na środku stało wielkie łoże wykładane hebanem, kością słoniową i złotem. Pokój oświetlały dwie wonne pochodnie, pod kolumnadą znajdowały się stoliki z winem, jadłem i wieńcami z róż. W suficie był wielki otwór czworoboczny zasłonięty płótnem. Książę wykąpał się i legł na miękkim posłaniu, jego służba odeszła do dalszych komnat. Pochodnie zaczęły przygasać, po sypialni wionął chłodny wiatr nasycony wonią kwiatów. Jednocześnie w górze odezwała się cicha muzyka arf. Ramzes podniósł głowę. Płócienny dach pokoju usunął się i przez otwór w suficie widać było konstelacją Lwa, a w niej jasną gwiazdę Regulusa. Muzyka arf wzmogła się. "Czy bogowie wybierają się do mnie w odwiedziny?..." - pomyślał z uśmiechem Ramzes. W otworze sufitu błysnęła szeroka smuga światła; było ono mocne, lecz łagodne. W chwilę później ukazała się w górze lektyka w formie złotej łodzi, niosącej altankę z kwiatów: słupy były okręcone girlandami z róż, dach z fiołków i lotosów. Na sznurach spowitych zielonością, złota łódź bez szmeru opuściła się do sypialnej komnaty. Stanęła na podłodze, a spod kwiatów wyszła niepospolitej piękności naga kobieta. Ciało jej miało ton białego marmuru, od bursztynowej fali włosów płynęła woń upajająca. Kobieta, wysiadłszy ze swej napowietrznej lektyki, uklękła przed księciem. - Jesteś córką Sofry?... - spytał jej następca. - Prawdę mówisz, panie... - I mimo to przyszłaś do mnie? - Błagać cię, ażebyś przebaczył memu ojcu... Nieszczęśliwy on!... od południa leje łzy i tarza się w popiele... - A gdybym mu nie przebaczył, odeszłabyś? - Nie... - cicho szepnęła. Ramzes przyciągnął ją do siebie i namiętnie pocałował. Oczy płonęły mu. - Dlatego przebaczę mu - rzekł. - O, jakiś ty dobry!... - zawołała tuląc się do księcia. A potem dodała z przymileniem: - Każesz wynagrodzić szkody, które wyrządził mu ten szalony robotnik? - Każę... - I mnie weźmiesz do swego domu... Ramzes popatrzył na nią. - Wezmę cię, bo jesteś piękna. - Doprawdy?... - odparła obejmując go za szyję. - Przypatrz mi się lepiej... Między pięknymi Egiptu zajmuję dopiero czwarte miejsce. - Cóż to znaczy? - W Memfis, czy koło Memfis, mieszka twoja najpierwsza... Na szczęście tylko Żydówka!... W Sochem jest druga... - Nic o tym nie wiem - wtrącił książę. - O, ty gołąbku!... Więc zapewne nie wiesz i o trzeciej w Anu... - Czy i ona należy do mego domu?... - Niewdzięczniku!... - zawołała uderzając go kwiatem lotosu. - Gotów jesteś za miesiąc o mnie powiedzieć to samo... Ale ja nie dam zrobić sobie krzywdy... - Jak i twój ojciec. - Jeszcześ mu nie zapomniał?... Pamiętaj, że odejdę... - Zostań już... zostań!... Na drugi dzień namiestnik raczył przyjąć hołdy i ucztę od nomarchy Sofra. Publicznie pochwalił jego zarząd prowincją i aby wynagrodzić szkody wyrządzone przez pijanego robotnika, darował mu połowę naczyń i sprzętów, które otrzymał w mieście Anu. Drugą połowę tych darów zabrała córka nomarchy, piękna Abeb, jako dama dworu księcia. Nadto kazała sobie wypłacić z kasy Ramzesa pięć talentów na stroje, konie i niewolnice. Wieczorem książę ziewając rzekł do Tutmozisa: - Jego świątobliwość, ojciec mój, powiedział mi wielką naukę, że - kobiety dużo kosztują! - Gorzej, gdy ich nie ma - odparł elegant. - Aleja mam ich cztery i nawet dobrze nie wiem, jakim sposobem. Mógłbym ze dwie odstąpić wam. - Czy i Sarę? - Tej nie, szczególnie, jeżeli będzie miała syna. - Jeżeli wasza dostojność przeznaczysz tym synogarlicom ładny posag, znajdą się dla nich mężowie. Książę znowu ziewnął. - Nie lubię słuchać o posagach - rzekł. - Aaa!... jakie to szczęście, że już wyrwę się od was i osiądę między kapłanami... - Naprawdę uczynisz tak?... - Muszę. Nareszcie może dowiem się od nich, dlaczego faraoni biednieją... Aaa!... no - i odpocznę. Faraon I/24